Breathe
by Jeweled Daylily
Summary: What did ya think Runo felt when Dan left for New Vestroia?


Breathe

Runo tossed and turned over on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She gave a grunt of annoyance before she sat on her bed. She stood up and walked over to her closet, there was a something special hidden there. Runo made sure that Julie wouldn't wake, being as silent as possible. Reaching her destination, she opened a drawer. In there, wrapped in several handkerchiefs, was a locket. She opened it, it contained a picture of their first date. "Why? why did you leave me? Darnnit why?" she said remembering the incident with Drago earlier. How dare they! Leaving them to go on to New Vestroia like that! She was furious. "Dan Kuso! Why did you do it? Leaving me like that! Going to New Vestroia without ME! I'm just as good a brawler as he is! Who does he think he is! Mr. Dannyboy, you are so gonna get it when you get back home!" she ranted out in her mind as she stared as his picture in the locket. She clenched her hand into a fist, shutting the little golden doors of her locket. She glanced at the now closed locket before sighing. "I need to calm down a bit" Runo thought. A glance at the clock told her that it was two in the morning. She walked back to her bed, sat down and gave into her sadness. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she noticed that it felt different from earlier. Her eyes glistening, something that barely ever happpened...In fact the last time this happened was when...Dan disappeared for to the Doom Dimension. "I...really do love him..though he's stupid most of the time, he cares about me, I guess that I'm more worried than furious. I wish Tigrerra was here, she'd probably know what to do." she took a few more calming breaths to stop her in. Tears ran down her face, she brushed them off with an impatient hand. She decided to take out her emotion in one way or another, But how? she wondered. A song! That could work she thought then let her emotion flow, forming a tune, words coming out in a harmonious melody she sang as silently as she could, falling into a temporary bliss.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know its not easy, Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feelin like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this aint easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know its never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I cant,  
Breathe, Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

And with that she fell out of her little moment of peace. It was nice to use her emotions to form the song. "That was pretty good, Runo" She turned back in shock. It was Julie, sitting on her bed with a smile on her face. "Go back to sleep, Julie" she ordered with a glare."You know you're worried, Runo" she said, brushing off the intense glare. "Just go back to sleep" Runo ordered. "Fine!,fine, sheesh Ms. Bossy" Julie complained a bit before going back to sleep. Runo sighed, it was a nice enough song. "I'm gonna write it on my notebook first thing in the morning" she decided. Lying down, she thought "Good luck, Dan, Marucho, Drago. You're going to need it" and with that she fell asleep.

**AN: Wow, I finally got the guts to post this fic!See I typed this fic months ago but never got the guts to post it, welll here it is! Oh and if any of you are wondering why I don't write any fics in the Gundalian Invaders universe it's because dammit , Runo and Alice were EFFING KICKED OUT!How the f- am I gonna write my favorite fluffy pairings if they are not gonna meet! I can write their feelings for each other but that is pretty hard with school and I am barely hangin on. That writer better put Alice and Runo in that show or I am gonna *censored*.And he better not let that Fabia let her claws all over Shun! He's Alice's, I rant a lot. PLZ REVIEW! (as a birthday gift?*smiles*)**


End file.
